Melt The Ice
by SadisticOtakus
Summary: When Natsu lets his feelings for Gray get the better of him. WARNING: LANGUAGE, HINTED RAPE. Gray x Natsu.


[Edit: 17th January 2014]

**_We have just been warned that our lime is a violation of site rules, so we're really sorry, and have omitted the lime. _**

* * *

><p><em>Italics: Akira<em>

**Bold: Dei**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

**Warning : Lemon alert. Read at your own risk. Lol.**

* * *

><p>Ice and fire were never meant to coexist. Everyone knew that. And yet in a particular guild, Fairy Tail, there resided a FIRE Dragon Slayer and an ICE-make Mage. Not surprisingly, the moment they laid eyes on one another, the chaos began. Quarrels and fights livened up Fairy Tail every day. It seemed as though they were enemies, bearing hatred towards one another. However, as time went by, it was clear to the Fairy Tail mages that they were both competitive rivals and brothers to one another.<p>

They shared a sibling-like rivalry. As they grew up together, their love for each other began to grow in a brotherly way. But for Natsu, his love for Gray grew to something more than brotherly love. Gray may not have the same kind of love for Natsu, but he had that brotherly love for him, and Natsu was satisfied.

That is, until a certain Rain Mage arrived.

"Gray-samaaaaa," Juvia squealed, jumping on the said Ice Mage and hugging him tight.

Natsu stiffened when he saw Juvia practically leap across the hall and slam into Gray, squashing him into a painful hug. Gray's face contorted into a tight smile.

Natsu never liked the Rain Mage interfering with his relationship with Gray. He liked her well enough as a person, but he could never quite tolerate her public displays of affection to the raven-haired Mage. Everyday, Juvia would burble his name, offer drinks to him in a very sultry manner, and cry puerilely in an attempt to get his attention. With Juvia throwing herself at Gray so much, Natsu barely had the chance to talk to him anymore. The guild was also growing quieter; their daily fights reduced to mild squabbles as Gray preoccupied himself with the ingénue.

"Juvia, what are you–" Gray was cut off by the Water Mage leaning over and pressing her own lips against Gray's. The raven-haired Mage was too shocked to respond. And Natsu saw the scene. He saw Juvia kissing Gray. He saw Gray not resisting. And Natsu stormed out of the guild, feeling betrayed and scandalised.

* * *

><p>Natsu sat in a bar, surrounded by bottles of wine. Natsu's face was red from all the booze he drank, and his fist slammed on the table as he demanded the bartender to bring him more 'fucking' beer.<p>

"Sir, you have already drank 27 bottles. I think that is enough for one night."

"Shut the fuck up. Get me another one of this fucking beer."

"I really think you should leave now–"

"Shut the fuck up and fucking pour me another fucking cup of that fucking beer."

"But–"

"You fucking better get a fucking move on or I'll fucking shove the fucking cup so far up your goddamn fucking ass, you'll be shitting cup for a fucking week.

The bartender swallowed and obliged, pouring the scarlet liquid into the glass cup.

"Good." Natsu slurred, downing the glass. "Keep 'em coming."

He would have downed the next cup too, if he hadn't spotted a certain Ice Mage passing by. Without waiting for his next shot, Natsu stood up and barrelled towards the raven-haired male.

Gray were in a dark alleyway when Natsu caught up to him.

"OI! Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray turned around to see the fire dragon slayer stumbling towards him. It was obvious that Natsu had been drinking, for fire dragon slayer's entire face was red. Gray raised his eyebrows at Natsu.

"Dude, are you drunk? Go home, flame brain."

Natsu stopped in his tracks, seething with rage. He glared at the ground, his whole body trembling with anger.

_Gray is mine._

_He is mine._

_No one else can have him._

_Gray must know that he is mine._

_I will show him._

_He belongs to me._

_Only me!_

"Dude, are you okay?" Gray, upon realising that something was wrong, walked towards the fire dragon slayer, full of concern.

Without a warning, Natsu grabbed Gray's shoulders. A hot stab of pain shot across Gray's back as he was slammed against the wall.

"Argh! Dude what the hell?"

Tears began rolling down Natsu's cheeks.

"Why? Why are you always with Juvia? What did I do wrong? I always treated you like a brother. We were together from the start. Why do you prefer Juvia? Don't you see I love you?"

Natsu suddenly looked up and glared at him through the angry tears in his eyes. A sadistic smile began to form on his face, causing the raven-haired Mage to shiver in fear.

"If you don't see how much I love you, then I WILL MAKE YOU SEE!"

"Dude, what– no, let me go!" Gray struggled to push Natsu off, but Natsu matched his struggles, refusing to let go. Pressing Gray against the wall, Natsu leaned in and stared into Gray's fearful eyes.

"I will make you see..."

Natsu smirked, pulling Gray closer with a evil leer on his face...

* * *

><p><em>This has to stop... I want this to stop...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Oh god...<em>

Natsu finally pulled away. Gray closed his eyes, afraid of what Natsu was going to do next. But nothing happened. Gray slowly opened his eyes, only to see Natsu passed out on top of him due to all the booze he drank. Gray immediately kicked Natsu off him.

Now free, Gray pulled Natsu's muffler off his own face. He once had respect for that thing, knowing full well how much it meant to Natsu, but now he just threw it on the ground in disgust. Gray then pulled up his pants and dashed out of the alleyway, wanting to get away, leaving Natsu lying on the ground.

Gray entered his house and slammed the front door shut. Only then did he dare to stop running and catch his breath. Only then did the uncontrollable shaking began. Too weak to stand any longer, Gray fell on his knees, his hands covering his mouth and the tears falling.

_I trusted you..._

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up in the alleyway, feeling groggy. His head was pounding. Vaguely, he remembered how he had went drinking last night. 27 bottles at night, and now a damned hangover in the morning.<p>

"Fucking hangover." He cursed to himself.

He couldn't remember what had happened last night to cause him to have spent his night in the alleyway. All he remembered was drinking. Seeing Gray outside the bar and chasing after him. That was all he remembered.

As he stood up, his world spun around and he groaned, putting his hand on the wall for support. When the world came to focus, Natsu looked down at the ground and saw his muffler lying on the floor.

_He tied the muffler securely over Gray's mouth. Gray struggled, but Natsu matched his struggles, and successfully gagged the ice Mage._

That memory hit him hard and he fell to the floor, unable to believe what he had done. Why had he gagged Gray? He would never do that. Why? Why had he done that? He struggled to remember, he struggled for the memory to resurface, but the only thing he could remember was gagging the raven-haired Mage with his own muffler. Nothing more.

_This is bad. I probably did something bad to him. He might hate me now. _

At the guild, he looked around, his eyes searching for the raven-haired Mage.

"Oh Graaaaay~ Do you hate me?" He called with puppy eyes.

His words were met with silence.

"What did you do this time, Natsu?" Erza roared.

"I..don't know. Where is he?"

"He's not here, that's for sure. As his best friend, I demand that you go and find him — and get me a strawberry cheesecake while you're at it. OR ELSE!"

Natsu gulped, nodded and hurried out of the guild to look for his best friend...slash enemy...slash rape victim.

First place to look: Gray's house.

* * *

><p>Natsu stood outside Gray's house, turning the door knob in both ways in an attempt to open the door, which was futile. It was obviously locked. He glanced around, looking for another way in, and spotted an open window.<p>

"Yay! A way in!" His eyes were filled with sunshine and rainbows. Squealing, he flapped his hands and smashed through the brick wall.

"Whee."

Inside Gray's house, Natsu began looking around, but because of the mountains of underwear and crap, the raven-haired Mage was nowhere to be seen. But Natsu could definitely smell him. And hear him.

Hear him sobbing.

He walked around and soon he spotted the ice Mage crouched on his bed, hands over his ears.

"Go away..."

"Gray..." Natsu stepped forward and put his hand on Gray's shoulder. Gray flinched, and jerked his shoulder away from the flame mage's touch.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed, trembling and staring at Natsu with a mixture of anger and fear in his eyes.

"Just go away! And leave me alone! Fucking rapist!"

Rapist?

* * *

><p><em>"If you don't see how much I love you, then I WILL MAKE YOU SEE!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Gray..."<p>

"Just... Get lost..."

"Gray... Please just listen..."

Silence.

"I... I'm sorry..."

Gray looked up at Natsu.

"Seeing you and Juvia together all the time... It broke my heart. And that night... I drank too much and... My feelings... I couldn't control myself..." Tears began streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, Gray. I'm really sorry..."

Gray just stared back at Natsu. It broke his heart to see him and Juvia together? "W-what do you mean?"

"I love you!" He exclaimed. "I love you so much more than anyone else. And seeing you, with Juvia... I just couldn't take it..."

_He...loved me?_

"But you probably won't have the same feelings, and... And you'll never forgive me for what I did..."

_Do I love him back?_

"So... I just needed to let you know that I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me." Natsu rubbed the tears from his eyes and turned away to leave.

Gray knew that he hated Natsu. Natsu freaking raped him! And yet, the ice Mage knew that he had loved, and will always love the stupid fire dragon slayer. Just as how Natsu felt jealous when he and Juvia were together, Gray had also felt that pang of jealousy when Natsu and Lucy were hanging out together. Gray knew he needed Natsu in his life.

Gray looked up. Natsu was walking away, thinking that Gray hated him and would never forgive him. _No_. Gray stood up. He wasn't going to let the love of his life walking away without knowing how he really felt.

Natsu was about to step over what remained of the wall he broke down when he heard the man he loved calling him to stop and he turned around to see Gray's face only centimetres away from his own.

"Gray..."

Natsu was even more surprised when Gray embraced him in a tight hug and began sobbing, his head resting on the fire dragon slayer's shoulder.

"Natsu... Please don't leave me..." Gray whispered into the dragon slayer's ear. "I love you."

"Gray..."

Natsu turned his head and kissed the ice Mage lightly on his cheek. "I will never leave you." He whispered back. "Because I love you too."

As Gray's sobbing began to subside, Natsu asked, "So... am I forgiven?"

Gray chuckled softly and wiping the tears from his eyes, he replied, "Yeah."

As they pulled away from the hug, Natsu looked into Gray's beautiful eyes. From now on, Natsu and Gray were no longer just friends, or brothers. They were lovers. It didn't matter what others thought of it. It didn't matter if Juvia for angry or if Lucy objected. They both loved each other, and they felt that was right.

"Let's go back to the guild. Everyone's worried."

Gray nodded. "Yeah."

As Natsu and Gray stepped into the guild hall together, hand in hand, Natsu suddenly remembered something terrible.

"Oh crap! Oh crappity crap!" Natsu screamed, jumping around in a panicked state.

"W-what is it?" Gray asked.

"I forgot to get Erza a strawberry cheesecake..."

* * *

><p><em>Ugh. I'll probably never write a M-rated lemon ever again. <em>

**Oh lol.**

**_Written by Akira, Beta'd by Dei. Yeah._**

_**R&R.**_


End file.
